


Aphrodite's cup of tea for you

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, Female-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hunter!Reader, Lesbian, Magic, Major Character Injury, Pansexual, Pansexual Character, Supernatural - Freeform, Witch!Reader, femfic, pagan god, rowena - Freeform, rowena x Feamle!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: After a long, rough, and dirty hunt. All you want to do is wash up and relax in the bunker with the boys. That is when you find a strange red head in the bunker.  Who knew one cut from the Pagan god of the underworld and dying could lead you to meeting the goddess of love and fate.





	Aphrodite's cup of tea for you

You sighed as you rubbed some of the dirt filled sweat off your forehead. You and the Winchesters had just finished another case. It went as planned but you all three ended up a lot dirtier than expected. Dean reached his free hand behind his seat and gently squeezes your left knee. 

“ You did good, kiddo.”

You smiled kindly then gently stuck your tongue out at him, playfully.

“ For the last time, I am not a kid. I am old enough to know the difference between santa clause and a homeless man who just happens to be wearing red around the holiday. A kid wouldn’t know the difference. “

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam let out a soft chuckle. 

“ I know that, still you are young and have a lot to learn. You did a good job today, we all did. Now I don’t know about you two but I am starving and I want to get this dirt off me.”

You and Sam nodded as you pulled up to the bunker. After a few minutes of grabbing your bags and locking up the Impala. You saw the boys slightly struggling with the bags, mostly Dean. Usually they would not have a problem with the bags, but when you save a town from both a Pagan god gone dark side, and some stubborn ghosts who refused to leave a retirement home alone. The town had decided that they would not let you and the Winchester’s leave till you accepted all their sweets and some homemade food as well. Lucky for pie-alcoholic-Dean-Winchester. Most of the repayments ended up being homemade pie of all kinds. 

“ I got the door! Sam help Dean before he cries if a pie falls and gets ruined.”

“ Shut up!!!”

You giggled then when you went to put the key to the bunker into the rusty keyhole, you froze. The bunker door was already opened. You then quickly pulled your gun out from your bra. You knew it wasn’t the best place to keep a loaded weapon but it seemed to have worked very well in a lot of events. You then raised your hand, giving a silent signal to the brothers that their was a intruder. They both quickly nodded and got their guns out. You slowly opened the heavy door and then once you reached the ledge of the metal staircase. You pointed the gun at the intruder. The brother followed your movements then quickly sighed and put their guns down.

“ Ever hear of knocking? Also this isn’t a farm, learn to close the damn door.”

Dean shouted at the red headed woman. To which the woman turned around and simply smiled after taking a sip of tea out of a beautiful purple teacup.

“ Why, Hello to you to boys.”

The sudden thick accent caught you off guard but you shook your head and slowly moved to put your gun away, into your thigh holster this time. You gave the brothers a confused look but by the fact they were not alarmed at the stranger being in the bunker, you had a feeling they knew this woman well. Sam closed the door then headed after Dean, who had already made his was down the stairs and towards the woman. You slowly followed, taking a good, long look at this stranger. That was when it clicked for you, was this the famous witch the boys had told you about? The mother to The King of Hell, and one of the most feared witches to this day? Your mind was racing as it made it’s connections from the facts you knew about this red head. You raised your brow then once you got close enough to see how she really looked, you couldn’t help but stare. 

“ R-.. Rowena?”

You croaked out, then blushed slightly at the fact you just sounded like you were trying to talk to your middle school crush. For once you thanked god that you had dirt on your face. Otherwise your cheek would have given away the fact Rowena's beauty had left you a little star struck. The brothers raised their brows at you in a questioning look. When Rowena perked her head up and smiled, showing her perfect, pearly white teeth. Also when she moved at all, even just breathing, her bright red dress with matching rhinestones, shined against the bunkers dim lighting. 

“Yes deary. Do I know you?”

You shook your head then moved closer to her, you couldn’t help but slowly look her up and down. You now stood about a foot from her and could smell the wonderful aroma of the tea she has sitting in her cup. You closed your eyes and gently sniffed the air.

“ No, but I have heard many things about you, Rowena. It’s nice to meet you, also is that a first flush of Darjeeling? From North India I think?”

Rowena blinked then couldn’t help but let out a light laugh then nodded as she looked at the boys. 

“ My, my! You sure have a smart one here!”

You opened your eyes as you then shook your head and smiled kindly at Rowena.

“ Sadly, no. I am just a lover of anything tea related. It’s one of the only things I am pretty good at.”

“ You also can take one hell of a fall and have a good shot.”

Sam smiled at you then nodded towards your right leg. You looked down then saw the five inch cut that had finally stopped bleeding. You nodded then rubbed the back of your neck and let out a dry laugh.

“ Yeah, you are right. That or I am just clumsy and lucky. “

Rowena quickly stood up then kneeled down to take a closer look at your dirt, sweat and god knows what else,covered wound. You looked down but couldn’t help but look at Rowena's stunning,sunset, firey hair as it gently bounced while she tilted her head to inspect the wound. She stood up and you couldn’t help but blush a rose tint. For This witch was shorter than you expected, so much shorter that she was head-to-head with your chest. You took a step back as she crossed her arms, not noticing your actions as she was lost in her own mind.

“ How did you get this?”

“Wait a second Rowena. Why the hell are you even here?”

Dean stumped closer to Rowena but with a flick of her hand, made one of the library chairs come shooting forward and scooped him up. Forcing him to sit and keep his mouth closed with an invisible force. 

“ Dean! Rowena what the-”

“ Moose I suggest you shut it too, before I do the same to you. Now, tell me what happened to this girl or else sit down and I will answer your questions in a minute!”

Rowena gave Sam a glare that you could have sworn that if anyone else was the one being stared down. That person would have dropped dead from the intenseness of it. You knitted your brows together in confusion at the sudden change in Rowena's tone and actions.

“ Rowena, why must you know?”

“Because if I am right, then you, whatever your name is, might be in a lot of trouble. What did you fight?”

“ We fought a Pagan God that went sour after being trapped for so long and a few bad and stuck up ghost’s.”

“What else? Also what Pagan god?”

You thought about the battle then your blood went cold and you gave Rowena a look of terror. You recalled while thinking you had escaped Pluto, The Pagan god of the Underworld. He had appeared behind you, grabbed your leg and tried to take you with him to the Underworld. That was when you used a special bullet and shot him in the head. Causing him a great pain and would seal him to his world.

“ Just before he took one last breath, he did cut me with some sort of knife. It looked like one of those hunting knives,expect it had sigils carved into it. It hurt like hell but he did say “ revenge” then he fell into the portal and that was it basically.”

You did your best to try and stay calm as Rowena stared at you, then quickly started to go through her bag.

“ From your face, I know you knew that knife wasn’t just a normal one. Sam, how long ago was that?”

Sam looked between you two then thought for a second.

“ I would say about five hours ago.”

Rowena nodded then turned to you, looking at your leg. 

“ Darling, that knife was one made for him by Jupiter, to help him get revenge on anyone or thing that dared cross him. That knife, when even making the smallest of cuts on the victim, after five hours and at the strike of the sixth hour. Will not only be in the most horrid pain ever, but then will be given his mark and condemned to be his slave forever, and have your heart given to him in return for betraying him. 

“ What!? It’s nearly a minute till the sixth hour!! H-How can we fix it?”

You and the Winchesters shared a worried look at Dean tried to move from the chair and move his lips. Sam then quickly grabbed Rowena by the shoulders.

“ Tell me you can save her. Other wise you will regret ever putting your foot into this bunker.”

Sam said with a deep and rough tone. Causing chills to run up your spine then Rowena pushed him away, sneering at him.

“ After all I’ve done for you! Damn you Winchesters and being so ungrateful! You should not threaten me! For I-”

“ Um, guys!! Now there is only 50 seconds left!! Help!!!”

You said in a panic as you suddenly started to feel pins and needles in your wound. You gulped then stared at Rowena.   
“ I will give you anything you want in return for saving me! I mean it, cross my heart!”

Usually Rowena would have just said no and left. Yet something in the back of her mind, tugged at her to for once, do the right thing. Rowena squinted her eyes but then huffed and quickly snapped her fingers as she had an altar set up on the library table. She then quickly got to work, crushing and mixing herbs, some crystals, and other strange objects you really didn’t want to know what they were. You gasped then screamed out in pain as your leg felt it was being both boiled alive and crushed at the same time. You fell to the ground, curling up in a ball and gripped your leg at tears streamed out of your eyes. Your vision started to go blurry and you reached your hand out to Sam. Sam ran over to you and quickly and gently grabbed your hand, squeezing it lovingly.  
“ Don’t worry, we are going to save you. We won’t let you get worse.”  
Sam tried his best to put on a kind smile and not show how worried he really was.

“ I- I don’t want to die. I haven’t even been on a proper date yet! O-Or to Disneyworld! O-Or..”

The last thing you remembered as you tried to keep awake and not pass out from the pain, as well as mumbling about things you hadn’t done yet. You could have sworn you felt like an angel had kissed you. Then you heard the gentle and mumbled words of Rowena.

“ I don’t even know your name.. Poor thing.”

Then it went dark and all you could feel was…

warmth?

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding a second part, don't worry! Please tell me what you think below!! :) Also I KNOW the god dose not have a knife like, it is just apart of this fic.


End file.
